


Catharsis

by Kyuko



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Aka Pete, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Gerard Way, Bullying, Coitus Interruptus, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sub Gerard Way, They are both 18 btw fear not, Top Frank Iero, bully!gerard, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Frank finally had an oppertunity to reclaim his power over his bully
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 24
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for rushing this but I kinda lost my momentum after the beginning. But I wanted to post this idea anyway that Gerard was the ringleader of the school's bullies but he was secretly submissive as hell. I'm not exactly proud but yanno. Enjoy! (No beta we die like men)

A snail crossed the street and got run over by a truck. Neither the truck nor the snail could react quickly enough to prevent it, but why would they prevent it? It was just a snail. The first tire ran over, then the second, the third, and the truck was infinitely long. And the snail couldn’t die. In fact, it was awake and aware of every tire running over it, even once it stopped counting. It only felt the crushing pain and no relief. And it’s not like that was the only truck to ever cross the snail’s way. No one dared picking the shattered and battered snail off the ground, fearing they might get run over as well. But why bother? It was just a snail.

Basically, that was Frank’s life right now. He wasn’t exactly popular at school for one reason or another. He never quite figured that out. But maybe the reason was that he was an easy target for bullying, being 5‘5 nerd with a short temper. His mom told him he was too much fun to pick on and that he should ignore the mean boys and focus on school and study more and you know the shtick.

But it was hard to ignore the truck and the many tires carrying it. The tires ran over him when they shove him into a wall, steal his bag, vandalise his locker, pull down his pants, and convince pretty girls to ask him out as a joke. Frank was exhausted just thinking about the many times he had to clean his locker. The key point about the truck was that it wasn’t just a bunch of heavy tires running over the crushed snail, no, there was a driver. A ridiculously pretty boy that went by the name of Gerard Way. He lead the gang that made up the metaphorical vehicle. He told them who to pick on and always laughed the loudest with his annoyingly cute laughter. Frank had to admit that Gerard was good fap material at 3 am but other than that he was a vile creature. Actually, it just added to his awfulness. A nice person obviously couldn’t be that hot because the universe ain’t that nice. Sometimes Frank wondered whether his posse was secretly nice and they just followed his every command for some weird reason. Because they usually kept their hands to themselves whenever their leader wasn’t around.

Emphasis on usually.

Take right now, for example. Frank was trying his hardest to make any sense of the formula in front of while Bert, one of Gerard’s more obnoxious minions, aimed little spitballs at the nook of his neck, giggling every time he made Frank jump. Gerard wasn’t even in the same class, he had that stupid advanced chemistry class, so he figured Bert wanted to brag about it later on so maybe he would have the honor to sit next to him. Truth be told, that’s only an honor for anyone within the group. For outsiders it’s a punishment. No one really liked the bullies, they feared them.

A particularly cold spitball hit his neck, making Frank hiss out loud. He turned around and growled in Bert’s direction who was too busy giggling to care. He bunched up a scrap note and threw the paper at Bert’s head.

„Frank, Robert, cut it out,“ The teacher scolded loudly, drawing the entire class’s attention to Frank. Dammit. He sunk in his chair and muttered an apology. Whatever, maybe he could make sense of any of these strange letters if he stared at the period table for long enough.

At last, the bell rang the song of sweet relief. The teacher did his whole ‚rest of the task is part of the assignment‘ mini speech but most of the students were packing up their bags to go to lunch as quickly as possible. Frank needed to wash the spitballs off, maybe douse his neck in bleach to rid the feeling of Bert’s saliva. His germs had to be crawling all over his body already, crawling into his ear and into his brain, infecting him with stupidity. He rubbed at the damage and oh god, bad idea, it was all over his goddamn hand now. Frank picked up his speed towards the restroom before his organs bursted of disgust.

He opened the door to the men’s room with his ellbow and ran the faucet to scrub his hands with a ferocity strong enough to make his palms burn. Next to him he heard a giggle. „Are the OCD meds not working again, freak?“ And of course, Gerard of all people was using the mirror next to him to reapply his eyeliner.

Frank growled and screwed the faucet tightly shut. „Did you walk into the wrong bathroom again, sissy?“ He snapped back. That’s when Frank noticed there was no one else in the bathroom. Gerard really was on his own, and he seemed taken aback by the minor backlash. He capped his eyeliner again and stuffed it in his bag. „Where are your bodyguards?“

„At lunch. I can pee by myself.“

„I thought girls always went in groups,“ Frank sneered. This was getting interesting. Suddenly the high and mighty Gerard had no witty comeback to a simple ridicule and instead blushed bashfully, grumbling ‚shut up‘.

Gerard turned and went into a stall but Frank followed closely behind. „The fuck you think you’re doing!“ He pushed Frank away but little known fact, Gerard had no upper body strength whatsoever. Frank smirked.

Maybe he could have some fun with his bully and have him taste his own medicine. „What? You think I’m passing on the oppertunity to finally be alone with you? You’re defenseless without your strong men around you. I bet you mainly keep them around to drool over their biceps.“

„Shut the fuck up, I’m not gross!“ The red on his face spreaded and it wasn’t an angry red, no, it was that helpless red that meant his legs turned to jelly. Frank took a step fowards and trapped Gerard against the wooden wall, his arms blocking any escape exit.

„Then why aren’t you fighting back? Don’t wanna ruin your manicured hands?“ Frank leaned in even further and Gerard seemed to sink beneath his glare—literally. He was a good bit shorter than Frank now that he sank down the wall. That’s when he spotted a funny bulge in the sinfully tight jeans. „Don’t tell me you’re getting off to this, oh my god.“ Frank laughed and forced his knee between Gerard’s legs to push him back up, drawing a whine from him.

His otherwise spotless porcelain face looked like it was on fire. Gerard placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders and nudged him back. „I’m not, take your filthy hands off me!“ He didn’t even try to push hard, as if he was acting.

„C’mon, be a good girl and tell the truth. You like this, no—“ Frank rubbed his knee against his crotch, drawing another moan from him. „—You fucking love this. You freak. Is this why you’re acting out? So someone can put this brat in his damn place? I’ll gladly do the job.“ Was he dreaming? It had to be a dream.

The calloused hands ran up underneath Gerard’s t shirt and glid over his hot and smooth skin. „You asshole, I’m not a damn brat,“ He probably tried to sound angry, but his moaning rendered it pathetic. Gerard ran his arms over Frank’s shoulders and started rutting against his knee. „F-fucking hell…“ He whimpered, pressing his face against Frank’s neck.

„Hey, what’s this?“ The shorter muttered in Gerard’s ear. His fingertips brushed over what felt like lace. He pushed the shirt further up and took a look at the pastel pink lace bralette that hid beneath the black band shirt. Gerard turned his face away, as if Frank’s shoulder could swallow him whole so he won’t see his burning face. „C’mon, doll, show me how pretty you are.“ He gently pushed Gerard back against the wall. He looked stunning. His face was tinted brightly red and his eyes dilated. A few beads of sweat glistened on his temples as his breath was laboured and uneven. Frank couldn’t help but feel his jeans tightening. He cursed under his breath and stuffed the hem of his tee in his mouth. „Hold this.“

Watching his chest expanding with every breath he took. Frank carefully lifted the bralette until his pink nipples were exposed. He dragged his tongue over he nipple, making Gerard squirm and moan beautifully against the fabric in his mouth. Frank’s took a deep breath and rubbed his knee against the crotch and put his mouth back on the breast, sucking roughly. Eagerly, Gerard humped Frank’s leg. He was so pliant in Frank’s arm, any trace of the cocky bully disappeared into thin air as he made noises like a slut. „F-frankie, I can’t—“ The fabric slipped out of his mouth, allowing him to scream Frank’s name once again as he came in his jeans.

Gerard slumped in the other’s embrace. Frank could only chuckle. „You don’t last at all, are you a virgin? That’s adorable.“ He gently set down the taller. „Guess I’m done here.“

„Wh-what?“ He spluttered. His face looked absolutely debauchered, covered in sweat with his eyes lidded and glossy. „You’re just gonna leave?!“

„I’m not missing out on lunch just because you stained your clothes. But if you want a round two, come to school wearing a skirt tomorrow. Then I know you’ve made up your mind.“ Frank threw him a wink and left him in the bathroom on his own accord. That was catharic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted a part two, y'all get a part two

Ridiculous.

It was completely and utterly ridiculous.

And maybe a little pathetic.

But mostly ridiculous.

There was no other way for Gerard to describe the decision to play along with Frank’s sick little game. He was eternally kicking himself for agreeing. It’s not like he never wore a skirt to school before, he loved his black pleated skirt, but the fact that he did it because some stupid punk rat asked him to made it feel like an awful choice. As if he had any control over him. As if Frank of all people had any say as to how Gerard should dress or act or talk or anything. Okay, so far he only told him to wear a specific piece of clothing, but what if he decided to take it further? Gerard was shivering at the thought. It’s like a wet dream and nightmare come true. Are wet nightmares a thing? Maybe so.

The rest of the outfit was rather plain. An olive green jacket (he only bought it because the colour contrasted his red hair so nicely) over a black top and black leggings beneath the skirt. And no makeup. Frank only specified a skirt and everything else was up to Gerard. He played along but he won’t be easy. He kept an eyeliner pencil in his bag just in case, though.

He waved Mikey goodbye as both parted ways to go to their schools and Gerard’s chauffeur had already arrived. And only god knew why Pete chose the most obnoxious shade of green for his car but a free ride was a free ride. He hopped on the car and threw his bag between his legs. Pete flashed him a smile. „You look great today, sweetcheeks.“

„I know. Now fucking drive.“ Gerard shut the door and put on his seatbelt.

„Good morning to you, too."

Frank was probably stupid. It probably wasn’t the smartest move to dry hump the head bully of the school in a bathroom. He could very well get his ass kicked now, but would Gerard go and cry to his posse about it? Likely not. And Frank can blackmail him with basically the entire incident. But Gerard could call him crazy and a liar. It was questionable who was actually in power right now, but it’s also thrilling. His only task for today would be to find Gerard and if he was wearing a skirt—which would most definitely be the case—he’d then have to find a private moment with him so they could discuss some rules.

But first, step one. Find Gerard.

Having arrived a good twenty minutes earlier than usual, Frank anticipated he could catch Gerard at the school gates. Unfortunately, his stupid bodyguards arrived earlier than he did. Quinn, Jepha, and Bert. Sorted from least to most bothersome. Frank made sure to watch the three carefully, soon the ugly green car Pete drove would stop by.

As predicted, it pulled up right in front of the gates and you can tell Gerard stepped out because Bert immediately launched himself at the door to pick him up in a hug. Dorks. Frank subtly approaches to get a closer look at his legs. For one, they weren’t bare. How distracting. But he was wearing the beautiful pleated skirt that made him look like a catholic school girl. It stopped right below his knees. How unusually chaste for the slut. Frank smirked at the thought, he should definitely tell him that later.

He couldn’t make out anything Bert was saying but he did catch how Gerard looked his way and then promptly turned his gaze away. But it wasn’t fast enough. Bert and Jepha looked over their shoulders and caught Frank staring and immediately stalked over to him. Well fuck.

Frank turned around to run into the school, however, as fucking predicted, the two rowdies ran like mad dogs up to him, ready to tear him apart with their fangs. And he knew Gerard would let it happen, getting off in the bathroom ain’t anything close to a first date afterall. He figured the bruises would just continue being a part of his life.

When you’re stressed, somehow time passed way too quickly and way too slowly simultaneously. You were experiencing the time normally, but you hate every second for one reason or another. Not that Gerard wanted to let any of that be known amongst his friends, Bert would get all sweet and ask him what’s bothering him and he did not need that at the moment. What he needed was Frank.

Okay that sounded kinda horny. More accurately, he needed to meet him and talk to him about yesterday and maybe get scolded for wearing leggings and then be punished in the library. That also sounded kinda horny. Speaking off the library. Gerard usually went there by himself or with Pete, so it’s a safe bet Frank would try to talk to him there. They’ve seen eachother there before but they were mostly concerned about studying for the next exam. Obviously, Gerard had other priorities than his grades right now. Such as getting into an unorthodox BDSM relationship with his favourite victim.

so he waited. Sometimes he wandered around the library, hoping Frank hid behind a bookcase but nope. The search intensive two minutes he spent keeping his eyes out for the dwarf felt like an hour until finally he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turnes around. Finally, the punk arrived.

„Y’know, when I said ‚wear a skirt‘ I didn’t mean to say ‚dress for church‘.“ Frank pushed Gerard onto a wodden stool as he spoke lowly. „I don’t care if you haven’t shaved, ditch the pants right now.“

Gerard swallowed thickly. „Hello to you, too, asshole,“ He snarled, „You only mentioned a skirt, be more specific next time.“

A gleam lit up in Frank’s eyes that made Gerard’d smirk shiver with insecurity. „I’ll let that slide since that was the first command. But this doesn’t change the outcome. Bare your legs, princess.“

Ducking his head lightly to cover his blush with his hair, Gerard obeyed. He kicked off his converse and reached for the leggings beneath his skirt to push them down slowly. The jersey fabric slid down smoothly as they uncovered the pale legs bit by bit.

„Look at your beautiful legs. Why were you wearing leggings? You knew I’d hate that,“ Frank mumbled and earned a quiet giggle.

„Because you’d hate them.“ Gerard looked up and stuck his tongue out as he bend over to pull the leggings off clean. The stare he recieved was almost predatory.

„You fucking brat.“ He grinned. This was so much better than Frank could ever have imagined. „But let’s get down to the boring stuff.“ Frank took a seat next to Gerard and talked even more quietly just in case anyone would walk by. „For this to work, we’re gonna need a few rules. Number one; we both tell no third person. Not even the closets friends or family or whatever."

„Two, I will continue to harass you and don’t let my group have any mercy.“

„Three, if you follow my commands, I will reward you. If you don’t, I will punish you.“

Gerard nodded and then pointed at Frank. „Four, you may never humiliate me in public.“

„Five, we use a safeword.“ He paused. „What will it be?“

Gerard thought for a moment. „Pineapple?“

„I guess? Anyhow. When the safeword is spoken we stop any kinky shit and can talk seriously. There is no shame to using the word. Anything else?“

„We should exchange numbers, shouldn’t we?“ The taller suggested. Frank nodded and pulled out his flipphone as they exchanged their contacts.

„Hold on, I need a contact photo.“ The shorter grinned and took a photo of Gerard. He hummed and then shoved his phone beneath his thighs and snapped another photo, drawing a squeak from Gerard. „This one is much nicer. Dark blue is a good color on you.“

„Hey!“ Gerard held his skirt down and blushed deeply but Frank muffled him with his hand.

He shushed him. „We’re in a library, don’t be so loud.“ His voice dropped in volume again as he leaned in. „Now, don’t be so selfish and show me your pretty panties.“ Gerard grumbled and hid his face in his shoulder as he lifted the hem of his skirt. The panties were navy with white polka dots and a white lace trim at the waistband. Frank got up to kneel between his legs. „You’re beautiful,“ he said breathlessly. He caressed the—admittedly small—buldge pressing obscenely against the garment, drawing a gasp from the taller. „Stand up, princess, I want to see you.“ Gerard whimpered once again yet obeyed, standing up and glancing around. „It’s okay, I’m here.“ Frank took a checking glance around as well before carefully pulling down the panties.

„Frank, we can’t—“ Gerard gasped. His jacket felt impossibly hot against his back, and his knees started to give in as well. It was so much. They were in the school’s library for crying out loud, and his crotch was out and open for Frank to see. His cock was growing hard and leaking with pre cum. The skirt obscured most of his view. A warm hand ran over his bare thigh and Frank’s breath felt hot against his crotch before something cold and wet ran over the tip of his dick—oh god, he was gonna get a blowjob in the library. Using one hand to cover his mouth, Gerard muffled a hungry moan.

Another hand pet his balls as Frank started licking and sucking the tip. Yet he pulled away when he heard Gerard moan again. „Keep it down, slut, or do you want everyone to know you’re getting it in the library? You’re so filthy, I bet the thought turns you on.“ The throbbing against Frank’s lips only confirmed his statement. He took the dick back in his mouth and gently massaged the base.

Loud footsteps approached. Frank pulled away immediately and pulled Gerard’s panties back up before pretending to be looking at books. Gerard cursed under his breath and kneeled in front of the bookcase’s bottom row. A few students passed by and one, namely Pete, stepped into their book alleyway. „Hey Gee! Jepha and I wanted to drive to the mall, are you coming with us?“

„Sure, sure, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick.“ Gerard bubbled before grabbing his bag and running out of the library. Frank smirked until Pete turned to look at him with a smirk much sassier and dangerous than his.

„What’s good, nerd? Jerking off to biology books again?“ Pete laughed, obviously refering to Frank’s raging lower package. „You could use a whore. I heard your mom offers a family discount.“ A few students in the distance were giggling, Pete seemed satisfied yet Frank only growled. „See you tomorrow, punk.“ He turned around and waved him goodbye before seemingly following Gerard.

Frank would’ve loved to throw a book at that snob but instead decided to storm out of the school building. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Gerard.

„Frank, I need you,“ The distortion of the cheap speaker was still clear enough to hear the pleading voice. „It hurts.“

„I’m surprised you didn’t come from the students walking by. You fucking exhibitionist. You’re so disappointed you couldn’t cum with an audience.“ Frank grinned. He leaned against a tree between a few bushes. Looks like he can quickly jerk off as well because Gerard’s whimpers were definitely fueling his boner.

„Your mouth felt so good on my clit, I wish I could have came in your mouth. Did you like my panties?“ Did Gerard just call his dick a clit? Frank could’ve come just from that.

„I fucking loved them. You looked beautiful.“ He rubbed over his hard on, groaning. „So fucking beautiful.“

„Frankie...“

„I wish I could see your face right now. You must look so desperate.“ Frank unzippedd his jeans and slid his free hand in his pants. „I would love to cum over that pleading face and make you come untouched. You’d soak your pretty panties for me.“ He pumped his excited member, his head felt foggy. „But you’re not doing that right now. You’re rubbing yourself off like the impatient whore you are, aren’t you?“

A soft hum rang between the moans.

„I can’t hear you, slut.“

„Yes, Frankie, I couldn’t wait.“

„If that is what you wanted, then go on. Come for me, baby.“ Everything felt fuzzy when Frank’s dick splurted thickly onto the grass, only Gerard’s scream of pleasure filled his head. But then everything went quiet. Gerard hung up. Frank tried to squeeze his junk back into his trunks and jeans, messily doing the zipper back up again. He scrambled for his bag to get the sanitzer whipes to clean his hands. The phone then buzzed again, Gerard send an sms with a photo.

 _I_ _hate you,_ it said. The photo showed Gerard’s pretty panties covered in cum.

 _You’re disgusting xo,_ he replied.

This might have been the beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to adopt this idea for themselves, go for it. Do a better job than I did


End file.
